Adephagalypse
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: One-shot. Written for nerds. The gang discusses the Adephagos in Myorzo, interesting results abound. Parody.


Adephagalypse 

Yuri slumped down on his bed in Myorzo and buried his face in his hands with a tired sigh.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he muttered softly, black locks shifting to cover his face. He could not help but fret just a bit after the news the Myorzo elder had imparted on them. Was the ancient enemy of the world really in danger of reviving? If so...what could they do to seal it away once more? It seemed to be an impossible task.

"Yuri?"

At the sound of the group's youngest member calling him, the swordsman's head came up, broad grin plastered on his face.

"What's up, Karol?"

"Oh, well, I just thought you looked worried..."

"Me. Worried?" he asked in mock indignation, "What would I be worried about?"

"Well, this whole Child of the Full Moon business, and stuff. It's freaky."

"Listen, Kid," Raven cut in, nodding his head toward Yuri, "This guy wouldn't worry with his head on the chopping block."

Cocky grin securely in place, Yuri cocked one thumb toward his own chest and grinned. "Exactly. If that Adephago, or whatever it was called, threatens this world, then I'll just cut it down." Holding up his sword to make his point, the swordsman tossed the sheathed blade into the air. Catching the hilt, he whipped the scabbard off of the blade—which in turn sent Repede dashing after the sheath—and pointed his bared blade at the window. "So just stick with me. We'll make it through."

Yuri was relieved to see that his display seemed to have brought back some of the boy's spunk, since Karol nodded and settled himself in the corner. His eyes were bright, though. Determined. Yes, the boy was certainly growing up. He would be a formidable force one day.

"I wonder how Estelle's doing. She looked pretty upset."

Tilting his head to glance at Judith, Yuri nodded slightly. "She's strong. I'm sure she can handle whatever comes her way." As he spoke, Repede approached Yuri and set the scabbard at the man's feet. Yuri scarcely noticed, however, as Rita suddenly leapt upright with an exclamation of, "I got it!"

"You got what, Rita?" Karol immediately asked, clearly in an effort to cover up how much her yell had startled him.

"The threat to the world—it's Adephagos by the way, Yuri," Yuri just shrugged. Remembering the fancy stuff was her job, not his. "I think I know what it is."

"Well, do share your insightful knowledge, Rita dear."

Shooting a glare at Raven, the auburn-haired girl turned to address Yuri. "It was your horrific butchering of the name that reminded me where I had heard the word before—or, at least one like it." Smiling smugly, Rita nodded her head in self satisfaction. "Order _Coleoptera_!"

"Uh...come again?" Yuri asked, "Some of us aren't geniuses here..."

Rita sighed in clear annoyance. "Adephagos is a suborder to _Coleoptera_."

"And this helps us how?" Judith asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you're telling us this, but what does it mean?" Karol asked, frowning. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Yuri supplied, "But if you guys keep interrupting her while she's talking, then we'll never know."

Yuri acknowledged the girl's grateful nod before she launched back into her explanation.

"Well, see, if you know that, then you can figure out what this Adephagos thing is!"

"And that is?" Judith asked.

"A beetle!"

Silence descended over the group as everyone stared at their violent mage.

"A beetle?" Yuri asked, breaking the silence. He did not want to, yet what he was hearing was a little to weird, even for him.

"I already said that, didn't I? _Coleoptera_ are the beetles, so it stands to reason. The Adephagos must be a big, fat beetle."

"Why a big fat one?" Karol asked, getting up from his spot in the corner to walk closer to the rest of the group.

Rita sighed, clearly getting annoyed with the question. "It's the root word. It means 'gluttonous.'"

"So it's a big, fat beetle that's...going to eat the world, or something?" Yuri had to admit, he was not totally convinced. A giant beetle? What?

"Yes, that's about the gist of it."

"Rita dear," Raven finally piped up. He had been silent for the entire discussion, and now Yuri could see why: the man was trying not to burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I believe the word you're looking for is _Adephaga_."

"What are you talking about, Old Man? What do you know?"

"I know that _Adephaga_ is a suborder to _Coleoptera_. Not Adephagos."

Rita's face lit up like a candle at Raven's statement—Yuri had to admit, she was somewhat cute when she was flustered—and she immediately threw the book she had on her at the man's head.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

_Yeah...if you know insects, this was probably funny, if not, you probably think I'm a freak. XD But whatever, it was fun! (Especially since my Entomology professor walked by in the middle and got the whole story.) Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Drop a review? :D_

Disclaimer_: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, or any of its characters. All are propery of Bandai-Namco._

_(Also, thank you Twig, for helping me with the title!)  
_


End file.
